User blog:SuperBearNeo X/T-Dolls
Introduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo here and today I'm going to be going more in depth into the abilities of T-Dolls and more specificially summerize their connection to the over constant, yet never elaborated "Atlas Space". This blog is pretty vital to understanding just how actually impressive T-Dolls are in regards to their hax and overall abilitities. The intend of this blog is also to help people understand T-Dolls and their true nature as a whole. With that being said, let's get this show on a road and get to explaining T-Dolls & Their Nature There are many things we learn about T-Dolls in Girls Frontline. One of the more notable things we learn is that they are more than just some androids made for war. In actuality, we learn their true nature is that of pure information and data This makes T-Dolls Non-Corporeal in nature and this would be impressive as it is, however we also learn something else important to them. T-Dolls are naturally connected to a space called "The Neural Cloud", also known as "The Atlas" ''which I'll elaborate on later, but basically is the location in which T-Dolls can shift their data form into the dimension and seperate it from their physical form In addition to seperating their existences across dimensions,T-Dolls can exist as pure data that is able to create avatars called Dummy Links, of which allows T-Dolls to spread their information across many different forms What this means is that T-Dolls themselves have Immortality of varying types. This gives them Type 1, as they never actually age and T-Dolls are biologically immortal, Type 8 as they are reliant on their data and The Atlas to exist and lastly Type 9, as their true form is seperated in another space whilst their physical form exists in the regular universe Hacking We already know that T-Dolls can sustain themselves through their true form, which is purely information and data. We also know that T-Dolls are capable of hacking, but not just into systems. This hacking is more impressive than your average as they can hack 'each other'''. M4A1: RO… I… I’m here! Over here! What makes this impressive is that T-Dolls can hack into other beings who are comprised of information and data. This basically means that if your made into data, T-Dolls can literally control you to their absolute will. This is further evident by the fact that viruses made of T-Dolls data are capable of rewriting people's minds (Mind you, also beings who aren't T-Dolls, living creatures) upon contact. This means that T-Dolls have some pretty good Mindhax and to top it all off, T-Dolls can even interact with other T-Dolls and damage or even destroy their true forms, which again is purely information and data in nature Here's yet another example of T-Dolls being able to interact and destroy pure information Conclusion T-Dolls are more than just war machines, they literally have insane information hax and also have pretty jacked immortality for their tier. T-Dolls also are basically beings comprised of data and pure information, being Non-Corporeal in nature Category:Blog posts Category:Girls' Frontline Category:Explanation Posts